reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Walton's gang
You might also be looking for Walton's Gang (Multiplayer), the playable multiplayer characters who wear the same outfits as Walton's Gang. ) and Marston.]] Walton's Gang is a gang of road agents and robbers led by a man named Walton Lowe in Red Dead Redemption. Description The first appearance of the gang in Red Dead Redemption is in the mission "Political Realities in Armadillo" where the player must fight past gang members to capture or kill Walton Lowe. Walton's Gang are one of the most dangerous gangs found in the game, due to their ruthlessness and that they control a large amount of territory in Cholla Springs. Members of the Walton's Gang stand out due to their top hats and matching scarves. After completing the set requirements, the player can unlock the Walton's Gang Outfit and dress as a member of the gang. Locations Walton's Gang can be found committing crimes all over New Austin, mostly Cholla Springs and Gaptooth Ridge. They use Twin Rocks as a gang hideout, they drink in the Armadillo saloon and some members gamble at Rathskeller Fork. They can also be seen inhabiting Pleasance House in a mission for Leigh Johnson, though this is not a permanent location for the gang. Known Members The following is a list of known members of Walton's Gang, other than Walton Lowe: *Alfie Scruggs *Cody Witlow *Cooper Reed *Dale Chesson *Link Huston *Mo van Barr *Perry Rose *Rufus Higbee *Woody Swenson Trivia *Walton's name may be a reference to the real world Dalton Gang, a gang lead by four brothers who undertook numerous bank and train robberies in the early 1890s. *They may have been styled after the Natives, a gang from the movie Gangs of New York, as the Natives wear matching top hats with a blue stripe rather than a red one. *In Armadillo, you can pick up wanted posters for the Waltons and then members of the gang can be hunted down for money. *The gang members in the Armadillo's Saloon can all be shot and killed while adding no bounty and no loss of Honor. *While doing the Fightin' Around the World Trophies/Achievements, it is recommend that you wear their gang outfit as Marston will pass as one of their own until he eventually takes an aggressive action against them. *Walton's Gang still functions as a gang even though Walton Lowe was killed/captured. *If the player points a gun at a gang member in Armadillo and shoots him non-lethally, any lawman who is in the vicinity will attack the criminal immediately and usually kill them. *The Gang members in Armadillo live in a small camp on the north side of the town. There are a couple of blankets, a box, and a lantern. Link Huston and Woody Swenson usually go there after they leave the bar. *The Walton's Gang's hat can be purchased in PlayStation Home on the PS3 for use with the player's avatar. *Several members of Walton's gang can occasionally be found as Undead in Undead Nightmare when cleansing a town in Cholla Springs or when roaming around New Austin. They also inhabit Twin Rocks. *Even with the Walton's Gang Outfit equipped, the gang will not assist the player in a fight. The same goes for the rest of the factions/gangs in the game. *Walton's gang is the only gang to have two playable legendary characters. Rufus Higbee and Link Huston. *Walton's gang owns the most hideouts in single player. Gallery Undead Perry Rose.jpg|A Undead Cody (left), Undead Rufus (behind Cody) and a Undead Perry (right) can be seen in this official Screenshot Waltons Gang.jpg|Gang members from left to right :Cody Witlow, Dale Chesson, Perry Rose, Walton Lowe, Link Huston. Cody w.png Cooper reed.png Dale chesson.png Link huston.png Mo van.png Perry rose.png Rufus higbee.png Related Content de:Walton-Bande es:Banda de Walton Category:Factions in Redemption